


Vacuity

by IggyBlue



Series: V. [8]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7166666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IggyBlue/pseuds/IggyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A lack of thought; empty-headedness. A blessing and a curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vacuity

He'd been training in the gravity room for a good while now, and he'd settled into a comfortable and familiar routine. At first he'd been distracted by the nonsense that the woman and her friends were going on with outside, but he'd now ignored it all long enough to not feel terribly bothered by their presence.

Of course he'd noticed Kakarot arriving, his distinct signature piquing the prince's keen senses. But he'd decided to ignore him, partly to spite him and partly to remain under the radar of the women, who seemed more perceptive to his attentions than most.

After working his muscles head to toe, he drew up his ki to begin the next set of exercises. His focus faltered, though, as Kakarot came about the door of the room. He realised then that Kakarot would have felt his ki plateauing and known he'd noticed the man there.

He sighed, ki dropping as he slammed the button for the door and crossed his arms.

Kakarot didn't move to step inside. "Hey," He greeted a little too affectionately, "We're gonna have a mass sparring tournament. No ki. It's gonna be fun, come on."

It did sound fun, to show them all up with his superior skills. He considered Kakarot evenly, but startled when the man strode up, grabbed his arm and pulled him forcefully toward the door. He caught himself from stumbling, but the man was still pulling. He ripped his arm from Kakarot's clutches and nearly snarled at him. "Are you _trying_ to piss me off?"

"Maybe."

He growled low in his throat. Kakarot had him in a stalemate. He violently shoved the man toward the door, but followed his path. As they jumped down off the ramp and headed around back, he came to see an impromptu ring of people, evidently the intended battleground on the Capsule Corp grounds. Some faces drew to them, a hushed murmur echoed about the group.

Kakarot's cheerful voice split any tension that had begun to mound. "Let's go!"

The scarred one replied. "Who's first, then?"

"Scissors paper rock. Losers go first."

Vegeta stopped short of joining the group, and Kakarot looked back over a broad shoulder. "Come on."

He crossed his arms. "I came here to kick your ass, not to play stupid games."

Kakarot turned back to the group. "Okay, winner fights Vegeta."

The little one piped up. "Don't you mean the loser fights him?"

Kakarot chuckled, and they began their mini tournament in the yard. Vegeta stood back, watching with increasing boredom.

After several rounds, Kakarot's bright face turned toward him, brow furrowing with a smile. "Your turn, Vegeta."

He'd been spacing out, but stepped forward. The crowd parted to reveal Kakarot's young son, and he turned to look at Kakarot again. "Really?" He asked skeptically.

"Yeah!" He seemed confident. "Just don't hurt him, of course. I think he's developed a lot and he's keen to show off his improvement."

"Kakarot, any of them could face him. Why me."

"You're impartial."

He had a point, so Vegeta shrugged and walked forward to the boy, Kakarot's voice coming as a reminder behind him. "Remember, no ki."

"Alright. Come on, boy. Get one shot in and I'll declare you the winner."

The boy settled further into his defensive stand with a determined nod. The ring closed around them, and the boy stepped slowly, seemingly sizing him up, calculating his moves. Vegeta eyed him keenly, somewhat eager to see what he'd produce.

He caught a quick fist, pushed the kid back. The boy swarmed in again and again, but failed to land a hit. Vegeta easily blocked and dodged each attack, at first with interest but again getting bored. Eventually he interrupted the boy's offense by grabbing him at the scruff of the neck and presenting the squirming kid to Kakarot, dropping him at his feet.

"I bore of this. You and me."

Kakarot looked down and ruffled the little head. "You did good. Your speed and strategy have improved. Nice chops buddy."

"Fight me bitch."

His forwardness struck surprise into Kakarot's expression, and his brows furrowed a little less frivolously this time, but he caught himself and smirked at Vegeta. "Tch. Stooping to name-calling. How little of you."

"You're not clever enough to play me like that, Kakarot. So save your breath."

"You cut deep." The taller man was smirking playfully, and it took the edge off his own irritation. "Alright. Let's go. No ki. Just us."

The boy scuttled to the side as they each took their places in the 'ring'. Finally, something of a challenge. He sunk deeper toward the ground, mental defenses rising as cheers and whoops raised around them from the group.

/Whoosh/

Before he knew it he'd automatically dodged a fist. Catching the arm, he twisted and threw Kakarot over onto the ground, feeling resistance as the man tried to pull him over too. He staggered, bracing harder, and tugged back as Kakarot landed and quickly rose again. He drove forward, drawing his fist back then hooking a leg behind the taller man's knee, using his momentum to shock Kakarot backwards. He did, but twisted into a backflip, catching his own leg and forcing him to twist uneasily, finding himself barely blocking a fist as it grazed his ribcage.

They each stood, Kakarot cracking his neck at both sides with a grin. They watched each other cautiously, with Kakarot being the next to start an offense. He ducked, landed a punch to the gut but himself collecting an elbow to his shoulder. He felt both of their kis pulsing, each willing it down but bodies eager to escalate. It was thrilling.

Each traded blows, blocks and different techniques. Kakarot landed one hard punch on his cheekbone, and Vegeta had thrown him down heavily. Kakarot's innate talent became more and more clear as they eased into combat, Vegeta feeling himself becoming disconcerted and less sure of his victory. And with a flash of doubt, Kakarot had grabbed his arms from behind, his own confidence growing. Vegeta pushed back, startling him, then twisted free, collecting the man's head in a roundhouse kick. His opponent had talent, but he had experience from a lifetime in combat.

They went at each other again and again, trading hard blows as the group cheered and roared around them. They each found themselves backing off to take stock of the match, sweat starting to trickle down their skin.

"What's wrong, Kakarot?" Vegeta jeered. "Muscles getting in the way of your form?"

"Hah," Kakarot grinned darkly. "It's not over yet." And with that he bound forward again, coming at him with fists, but Vegeta had played this over and over again. He dodged easily and landed an elbow in Kakarot's gut, now collecting a thick knee in his own, but twisting away before the other man could gain the upper hand. On his way out he grabbed a wrist and pulled, weaving in a way to get behind him, but the other bulky arm of Kakarot was on him, and he darted back.

With Kakarot stunned for a fraction of a second, Vegeta leapt forward, eyes on nothing but his impending victory. He connected with Kakarot, rolled and stood. A beat passed, and Kakarot remained a puddle on the ground. A few seconds passed and the short one had come over and had started trying to agitate him with questions. Vegeta stepped over and shoved him out of the way, the little man protesting indignantly but regaining his footing quickly.

He was now standing over a dazed Kakarot, one foot on each side of his torso, leaning over to inspect his face. "You dead, Kakarot?"

"No." He mumbled.

"Good." His eyes hadn't opened yet, and he seemed slower than usual getting up. "Hey." He put a hand on his chest and shook him, starting to feel a little remorseful. "Kakarot. Come on."

"Mmfgeta."

Then he was slapping at Kakarot's face in an attempt to rouse him. "Wake up, lazy."

"Mnnn."

"Here, grab my hand." Then Vegeta had grabbed Kakarot's, and he was pulling with all his weight to bring him upright. Kakarot sat up, seemingly gathering himself somewhat.

"Whooph, that was a big hit."

"Why didn't you ki up?"

"I thought this was no ki."

"All bets are off when you're about to get annihilated."

"Haha, that was a great shot though."

Vegeta grinned. "Yeah, it was."

And then Kakarot was giving a dazed chuckle as well, and the tension among the group dissipated as quickly as it had appeared.

"Ding ding ding! Vegeta is the victorrrrr!"

Kakarot offered his hand, and Vegeta hesitantly grasped it, shaking on the victory. "You've been slacking."

"Yeah, I have. But let's do that again sometime."

~

As the 'tournament' seemed to dissolve, Vegeta continued to hang back, not overly eager to draw any attention to himself by leaving - of course Kakarot would have noticed and made a big deal of having him stay. So he stood back and watched, arms folded, judging the imbecilic goings-on of the humans.

Kakarot caught his eye and sauntered over, lowering his voice so as to be out of earshot of the others. "Hey."

"Am I dismissed?"

"What's this about?"

"Can I go without you bothering me?"

"Aww, I want you here."

"Go on. Your friends want you."

"Aren't you my friend too?" Kakarot asked with a little smile.

"I don't know, am I?"

"Well you're my _boy_ friend."

"Tcch. Go. I don't want you."

"Awww." He crooned playfully, adding, "I miss you."

Vegeta hummed gruffly to himself, having longed for Kakarot as well. 

"Come on, just hang around a little longer." His eyes were huge and pleading.

Vegeta scoffed and shook his head. "Fine."

Kakarot gave an easy smile and went to poke him affectionately. Vegeta caught the intention and slapped the hand away. "Did I knock _all_ sense from you with that hit earlier?"

"Ah. I forgot."

"It will be _your_ ass, not mine, if we get caught."

"Yeah."

Vegeta scanned the spattering of people across the grounds with a sudden unease. "Your green friend. Is he here?"

Kakarot paled for a moment before exhaling. "No. No, I don't think so."

"Thank your lucky stars."

"I will." Kakarot spoke easily, flippantly, before looking to a couple of friends, gesturing for them to come over. Some of them dragged over some chairs, and they sat in a ragged circle toward the edge of the yard. Vegeta crossed his arms in front of his chest, wanting to be anywhere but there.

They all blabbered on stupidly for more minutes than Vegeta had prepared himself to endure. He glared at Kakarot, who grinned back at him.

"Hey Vegeta!" The little one called his attention.

He looked nonchalantly at the friend of Kakarot.

"Bulma said you have a girlfriend. Is that true?"

"Tsssh." He dismissed.

"Come on, we just wanna know. Curiosity."

"You care to know nothing, besides this? Of all insignificant matters."

"Yeah." He played along.

Vegeta bristled. This wasn't the first time Bulma had caused bother with her words. "That woman has such a big mouth. Do you want to know something about _her_?"

The little one hesitated, then leaned forward in his chair. "Sure."

"She came on to me."

A collective intake of breath exhaled into an uproarious chaos amid the male group, some shocked, some laughing, some glancing across the yard.

The scarred one was the first to pipe up. "You're not so special, buddy."

Vegeta reclined, satisfied with the ripples he'd sent through the group. Kakarot was unusually silent, but he didn't look to see. "Never said I was."

"That's kind of a bombshell, though." Another interjected. "So... did you do her?"

"I did."

Another hushed commotion rippled about the group.

"You believe him?"

"I dunno. How can we know you're telling the truth, Vegeta?"

He shrugged. "What reason do I have for lying?"

"To get back at her."

"There are better ways to get revenge."

"Goku, is he lying?"

The man seemed disconnected from the electricity of the group's atmosphere. "I don't think he is." He hesitated within himself. "Vegeta, I don't think this is right..."

"She never told me to keep it a secret."

"She would have been confident you wouldn't tell anyone."

"She would have been mistaken." Amused laughter erupted around them.

"What was she like, then?"

Vegeta shrugged. "Pretty good, I guess. Great... assets." He spread his hands over his pecs to illustrate the point.

Kakarot scoffed. "Come on guys, this is so rude. She's our friend."

Vegeta didn't look at him, but responded. "They asked me a question, I answered. Was it not you who wanted me to join in on this silly bullshit, anyway?"

The guys were quieter than they had been, but the little one interjected. "Goku's right. Let's not talk like this. She's our friend. And she deserves our respect."

"Interesting." Vegeta couldn't help it. "Do I not?"

"Not when you're being such an asshole." Kakarot quipped back.

A chorus of 'ooooh' rumbled about the group. Vegeta sat back, finally glancing over at Kakarot with a smirk. "Not so predictable, am I, Kakarot?"

Kakarot stared back, and a thrill bloomed in Vegeta's chest. It felt amazing to evoke a reaction from him - perhaps even more exciting than their sparring match had been. "No, not predictable at all. And there I was thinking maybe you weren't so bad."

"'Good' and 'bad' are terms you people throw around a lot. Why label things?"

"Because some of us like to have a certain standard of conduct."

"Oh _do we,_ Kakarot? Do we really." He jeered pointedly.

"Ugh." With a disgusted look Kakarot was standing, making to leave their group. Vegeta raised an arm in mock victory.

"Goku..." Then the little one was following after him.

One of them looked slightly impressed. "Wow... making _Goku_ angry... that's no mean feat."

Another one piped up. "Aww, Goku's a softy. But come on, Vegeta. Why pick on him? He's nice to everybody."

"Because it's fun to get under his skin. Anyway, my work here is done." And with that he up and left for his room.

~

The next morning, they didn't meet.

He knew he was being stubborn, but it felt good to have an upper hand in whatever form it took. The power and control had taken root again in the shriveled heart that so desperately craved such things. He knew he'd been horrible to Kakarot and for little to no reason, and while he felt drawn toward making it better, his obstinance had him staying put. 

For the meantime, at least.

~

It was afternoon when he landed on the plain leading up to Kakarot's home. The man himself was sitting glumly on the ground, picking at blades of grass, his boots and training weights scattered about him, useless. He looked up as Vegeta approached.

"What do _you_ want?"

Vegeta shrugged, and stopped a short distance from the sulking man-child. "You're still mad?"

"You guessed it."

"Oh come on," He huffed. "They were just words. Of all the names I call you, and only _now_ you're pissed."

"You were trying to hurt me. There's a difference." Kakarot glared at the ground.

"So I hit a sore spot."

Kakarot didn't say anything for a moment. "But why would you _want_ to hurt me? I've been nothing but good to you." He asked quietly.

Vegeta sighed, crouching down next to him now. "Because I'm an asshole?"

Kakarot finally glanced up to meet his eyes. He looked like a kicked puppy and it tugged at Vegeta's better judgment.

"I'm cruel."

Kakarot considered it.

"I don't know."

The vast plains were silent as the air between them. Kakarot was being more resistant than he'd expected; and he wasn't sure how to approach him in this unfamiliar mood.

"What I do know is that I don't want it to be like this."

"So what are you gonna do." He mumbled in response.

"You've got to tell me, Kakarot."

"Why is it so hard for you to figure out?" The man was hinting at something he didn't quite care to search for.

"Did you not expect this from me, in the first place? You knew me." He changed the subject, but the words came out with far less vitriol than he'd intended.

"Not now. At first, I did. I didn't really think there was much there. But now I know better and yet you still act this way."

"Maybe that's how I really am." Vegeta insisted.

"No, I don't think it is," Kakarot looked at him, more resolute now. "That's why I'm mad."

Vegeta exhaled, tiring of this game. "Kakarot," The man refused to look. "I'm sorry." 

Eyes shot up, wide with surprise. "You are?"

"Yes."

The shock of an apology had apparently shaken Kakarot's mood. "How come?"

"This doesn't suit you." Huge eyes continued to stare, his own gaze faltered. "You _have_ been good to me. I was being an asshole for no reason."

"Oh." It was apparent on his face that he hadn't expected that. "Why did you say all those things in the first place, though?"

"I was irritated at you for making me be there."

"You could have left. In fact, I expected you to."

"You would have bugged me! And you already had."

"Oh." Kakarot repeated, thinking back. "Well... I'm sorry for that, I guess."

"Never mind it. Let's get out of here."

"Yeah, okay."

~

They'd flown off to a more secluded area to converse more freely, without risk of being heard by any of Kakarot's relatives. It was only a short way from the house, but far enough; a small plain between trees and hills beneath a huge blue sky.

"You didn't need to drag Bulma into it." Kakarot toed at the dirt with his boot. "I guess it won't matter, the guys went and got smashed afterwards."

"And you didn't?" Vegeta guessed.

"I wasn't in the mood."

Vegeta felt a twinge of what the humans might have termed 'guilt'. "You're jealous of her, huh?"

Kakarot remained silent, staring at the dirt as he kicked it around.

"You don't need to be."

"Why don't I? She's seen you in a way I haven't."

"She meant nothing to me. That's why she got it."

"I guess I just don't understand going to bed with someone you feel nothing for. It always meant something to me."

"You've only ever been with your wife?"

"Yeah. But, at the same time... I would feel wrong being with you. I mean... I'm still married. It's hard."

"Mmm." It confirmed for him that Kakarot had indeed been thinking about sex between them; even as he had, admittedly.

"You didn't need to say those things you said."

"No, I didn't." Vegeta agreed.

"You know how this has been haunting me."

"I wasn't thinking."

Kakarot sighed, countenance a little brighter. "Why do I even like you? You're such a jerk."

Vegeta's mouth twitched into a hint of a smile. "Because you're an idiot." He watched as Kakarot simply smiled to himself. Something occurred to him. "...Kakarot?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me... why is it that you take no offense to insults?"

Kakarot looked at him, surprised.

"I call you all kinds of names. You have never gotten angry before this, even when I've _tried_ to get a rise from you."

He paused, thoughtful. "Can I be completely honest with you?"

Something about his response made Vegeta nervous.

Kakarot continued. "It's cause I know you need to feel above other people."

Vegeta turned inward with the resonance of that statement.

A beat passed, and Kakarot went on to explain. "With us it's different. For me at least, your insults don't hold weight. I've come to take them almost as terms of endearment. I... I mean... I hope I'm not wrong."

Vegeta's thoughts raced.

The taller was watching on, gauging his reaction. "I won't tell anyone. I would never tell anyone."

Now, that familiar word had popped up in his mind again. Trust? "Alright."

"Alright?"

"I acquiesce. You're not wrong."

Kakarot didn't looked pleased at the victory. "This doesn't mean anything, Vegeta. Don't overthink things."

"When is it that you came to know me so well? Could I even say the same for you?"

"I don't know."

"How did this happen?" He mused aloud.

"Don't freak out. It's fine." Kakarot repeated. "I... think about you pretty much all the time. We spend every day together. Of course I'd come to know you better."

Vegeta had a faraway look in his eyes, and the other man stepped cautiously toward him, his comforting voice enveloping Vegeta's floundering spirit. "It means nothing. Vegeta," a hand on his shoulder, "I'm not an enemy. I won't use this information against you-"

"How did you even know that would be an issue?" He didn't want an answer, and Kakarot simply eyed him. His strong, stable presence was punctuated with his unwavering gaze.

"Don't go."

The fight in him that had flared was struggling to escape. "Where would I go?"

"Don't run away."

"When did this happen?"

"Gradually. That's how it is."

"How did I not realise?" The large hand of Kakarot was still splayed over his shoulder as if an anchor to the present world. 

"I don't know."

The fight left him somewhat. He'd considered bolting, but let the sensation pass as Kakarot's words echoed within him, and formed meaning. Meanings that he'd not openly acknowledged about himself; they were simply his usual reactions. That there was an alternative way of being shook him as if from a reverie. Was he in denial for so long?

"You're not an idiot."

Kakarot smiled gently. It only vaguely registered. "Come on, let's go to that place on the hill."

"Okay." He allowed himself to be led as they flew together to a familiar place, a place they'd visited as one of Kakarot's choice spots of relaxation. There was a hill at the top of an easy slope, a lush bed of grass with spatterings of blooming wildflowers that lay before a small blue pond. A huge tree adorned the hill; it was where Kakarot liked to sit. When they landed after a short while, Kakarot was quickly pulling off his boots, and he said something.

"Huh?" Vegeta was still in a daze of thoughts.

But then Kakarot had stepped over and was pulling off _his_ boots too, having planted one of Vegeta's hands on his own shoulder so he wouldn't fall over.

"What are you doing?"

"Just, screw boots."

"Oh, okay."

"Come here," Kakarot had grabbed his hand and was pulling him toward the pond. The grass that sprung from the ground was soft underfoot. "I like to watch the fish sometimes."

Then they were sitting on the bank, Kakarot peering down to try and spot any fish that were swimming around. Vegeta followed suit.

"I've seen goldfish in here before... I like to think this is kind of an aquarium. Like they're my pets. Silly huh?"

"Yeah." Vegeta responded automatically.

"I've come here myself, at times... when I'm overwhelmed by things. Just- just breathing the air, feeling the grass, seeing the fish, or flowers, or just how every individual thing moves or stays still... and I hear the wind and it's just silence. It helps. Well, it's helped me, anyway."

"You...?"

"Yeah I get down sometimes."

"I don't think I've ever seen it." Vegeta mumbled.

"Well... I hide it, I guess. I come here. Or that other place, you found me that one time. Because otherwise everyone would notice. And you can't always talk your problems away, especially if nobody else understands. So, I like to reconnect with nature."

Vegeta hesitated at the words that climbed up his throat. "I... I feel as if I've been looking through a window my whole life. And I never knew. But now there's a crack in it and suddenly I'm aware."

"Peace is weird, when all you know is war."

"Is that what it is?"

"It's an educated guess. I mean, when you're always battling, you don't have time for that. You're disconnected. That's been me, at times. When I was younger, especially, I'd just train whenever there was something bothering me."

Vegeta huffed at himself, and Kakarot smiled a knowing smile.

"Yeah. But maybe this... maybe this is your new battle. That's why I said don't run away. Because when the fight is inside you, you can't run."

Thinking in terms of battle was familiar, but now had a new angle.

"I don't expect you to change, Vegeta. But the things that are growing now, were in you all along. Just waiting. The things I saw from the start. The things I love you for, among others."

"I feel like I should curse you, for all this."

"Yeah, it's a lot to take in huh."

"I shouldn't have asked."

"I think it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"Perhaps..."

"Oh, there's one. My goldfish came."

"..."

"See?" Kakarot pointed, then looked up to behold a Vegeta that looked troubled and introspective. His voice lowered. "Don't do that."

Vegeta snapped out of it somewhat. "Don't do what?"

"You're thinking. Just stop."

He shook his head, not wanting to explain how that was an impossibility, not wanting to hear the response he knew he'd hear. But then Kakarot had reached over and was brushing his cheek with the back of tentative fingers. And Vegeta's thoughts stopped, and something bloomed in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> A long one! Hope you enjoyed :) loving all your comments they make my day every time
> 
> Note: I don't mean to cheapen Bulma as a female character. It's just that it's a plot point with real fangs, and to add dimension to the relationship, they needed conflict. And that was what came out and felt real. I don't mean to disrespect or slut-shame, but rather bring out the differences in reaction from different characters when something potentially divisive occurs.


End file.
